


《擁抱、愛、謝謝》｜怪獸與葛林戴華德的罪行（斯卡曼德兄弟）

by dt910189



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), 怪獸與葛林戴華德的罪行
Genre: M/M, 兄弟, 歐美, 電影, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dt910189/pseuds/dt910189





	《擁抱、愛、謝謝》｜怪獸與葛林戴華德的罪行（斯卡曼德兄弟）

戰爭毫無預警地爆發了。

麻瓜為了搶奪殖民地及種種原因，開始了一場軍事戰爭，雖然部長緊急立了法，禁止巫師們參與此場戰爭，卻還是阻止不了一心想救人的他們，而當然，西瑟也是那其中的一員。

「聽著，這場戰爭的危險程度和正氣師們大規模的去捉逃犯，都不是一個程度的。」想到紐特難得找他坐下來聊聊，開口卻說要去參加戰爭，他怎麼也沒想到自己那一向木訥的弟弟會向他提出這樣的要求，「況且我確實無法幫你安排些什麼。」

他知道紐特在各個方面的表現都不差，但那並不表示他能參加戰爭，那個少年擅長的不是戰鬥魔法，比起和他們一同攻打出去，他認為待在英國防守家園，才是弟弟應該做的，至少這樣能讓他安心的上戰場。只是這才沒過幾日，他便從同事們的口中聽見了紐特即將參戰的消息，據說是馴龍師人數不足，才讓那個少年有了這樣的機會。

他冷著臉在自家庭院找到了紐特，對方一見他便裝起忙來，抿起的唇卻透露出了那人不易見的慌亂，知道自己是被對方給誤會了，他走至紐特身旁，一個伸手便將少年攬至自己懷中，「沒有要罵你，既然魔法部已經通過了申請，你更該好好保護自己才是，行事別太衝動了。」

預料中的責罵並未出現，紐特有些訝異他在這件事上態度的轉變，或許魔法部通過那些文件申請，對那人來說已經算是一種實力認證的保障了，自己的哥哥在這方面怎麼就是比他還死板一些呢？

紐特聽著那人的嘆息，伸手順了順他的後背，奇獸們都喜歡被這樣撫摸的。西瑟想多了，自己不會有事的，但這時候還是安慰一下對方吧，算是答謝他沒有對自己發脾氣了。

——人類有時和奇獸們倒也是挺相像的，他想。


End file.
